


Intervention

by nightlyvalor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, its about to get real up in here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: “I don’t like it when you flirt with other people. I never minded before because you didn’t do it as much. But now whenever I turn around, your arm’s around somebody else and you’re talking them up like you’re looking to go home with them that night instead of with me!”“So what you’re saying is, you’re jealous.”





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from my Tumblr!  
> Currently closed, tho/// ;; v ;;

You loved Niles to the moon and back. You were positive everyone could see that; from the way you looked at him, how you talked about him when he wasn’t around, how pink your cheeks became if he so much as said your name...you were smitten with your husband.

You loved him more than anything, and did your best to prove that to him. No matter what, you always showed your love to him the best ways possible. Secret kisses, plenty of hand touches and lots of sweet words. Late nights and passionate mornings weren’t uncommon, either.

However, if there was one thing you didn’t love about Niles, it was his flirtatious, suggestive personality.

Even after being married for a little while, you realized his flirty demeanor hadn’t let up. He was being as open and smooth as ever, that winning smirk drawing the attention of people from all over the map.

You weren’t sure how that made you feel. He was your husband, yes, which meant he clearly married you because you meant more to him than anyone else. ...Right?

You didn’t want to feel insecure, but seeing him so openly friendly (well...more than friendly) with others had really started to rub you the wrong way.

You wanted to accept and love your husband for all his good and bad, but this was one thing about him you just couldn’t accept. You wanted to be a little selfish, is all. Was that really so much to ask?

In fact, he was at it again as you both finished up breakfast. You’d barely left the mess hall together before Niles’ arm was around Muzu, that flirtatious little smile making it look like he did far more than just help her up from a fall.

“Careful now, country mouse. It’d be a shame if you left a bruise on that pretty face.” He mused, and you weren’t sure if you married a gentleman or a dirtbag.

“T-thanks, Niles! I appreciate your help. ...But, um...could you maybe not hang off me so much?” She asked worriedly. You took this as your que to step in, grasping his free hand and dragging him away from the sweet young woman.

“Yes, he most certainly can.” You told her with a tight smile, which she recognized. Apparently there was trouble in paradise.

“What’s this? It’s not like you to get jealous over another girl. Can’t a guy be chivalrous?” He said in an amused tone. You just rolled your eyes and pulled him along.

“It’s fine for you to be chivalrous, love- you just don’t have to be so shameless about it.” You replied in a clipped tone. Niles quirked an eyebrow, the smirk never leaving his lips.

“Oh? Sounds like someone’s a little bit jeal-”

“We have training in five, Niles. I’m not gonna be late and get scolded by Xander, again!” You stopped him before he could so much as utter another foolish thing.

Niles just shrugged and allowed himself to be pulled along by his wife, who he noticed seemed a little more tense than usual.

“What’s wrong with getting a little punishment every now and then? You never seem to mind it when I do it to you.”

“NIles-!” You choked on air, struggling to keep your composure. You squeezed his hand tighter, debating whether to break it, “I’m serious, Niles. You’re too much, sometimes!”

“I get that a lot.” He laughed, “Lucky for you, you get to deal with all of it.”

You grimaced and shook your head. “Sometimes I wonder how lucky it is.”

* * *

The more you were bothered by Niles’ actions, the more you started to notice the little things. 

How his hand would linger on Camilla’s shoulder, or he’d lean a little closer to Kagero than he needed to, or spoke a little too sweetly to Setsuna (who thankfully seemed oblivious). 

You didn’t even want to think about what he talked about with Subaki that had him walking away shaking his head, his face as red as his hair. He was smooth as he was troublesome, and you were getting more and more nervous about it by the day.

Niles was married to you, wasn’t he? So why on earth was he being so bold with other people? You knew what his nature was when you married him. You knew that.

But it had somehow managed to get worse as you stayed married, and you had no idea how you felt about it beyond just angry.

The frustration manifested itself in a deep sigh that afternoon, the tea you typically enjoyed with your husband being had with your sister, Camilla.

“I just don’t know what to do with him, Camilla. Niles has become even worse than when we first started talking.” You groaned as you bowed your head, staring blankly into your tea.

“Darling, I know you won’t want to hear this, but I can assure you he’s no worse than before you started ‘talking’.” She told you with a sip of her tea, “You realize he tried to clean up his act while you were dating, right? He wanted to impress you by acting less a fool than usual.”

“So, what you’re saying is now that he’s got me, he’s gone back to being his usual self? Was he really always so brash?” Your brow furrowed, your appetite quickly leaving you.

Camilla sighed with a soft smile, “I don’t think that’s exactly the case, dear. I’m sure what it is, is now that you’re married and he’s become more comfortable with you, he’s able to relax and get back into his old habits.”

“So him being all ‘only eyes for you’ and spoiling me was just an act?” You grumbled, “I had a feeling him being so ‘faithful’ was too good to be true.”

“Come now, Corrin dear. I’m positive he hasn’t tried to do anything with anyone else, certainly not beyond flirting. Even a character like Niles understands the sanctity of marriage.”

“I should hope so.” You said with a hint of indignance. “B-besides, it’s not like I worry that, it’s just...it’s the principle of it. Is it really such a challenge for him to not be the way he is?”

“Considering this is Niles we’re talking about, I’d assume so.”

“What am I going to do about it? Do I just let him keep doing what he’s doing? Do I confront him about the flirting? I mean, if it’s ‘harmless’ to him, why would he feel the need to change?”

“Because it’s _harmful_ to you.” She countered simply, “Honestly, he’s your husband, and he should be quick to learn that compromise and change are two big parts of it. If he isn’t willing to change for you, then he isn’t worth your time.”

That what bothered you. You didn’t want to risk your relationship over grievances. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to do something like that. Just...drop him?”

“If he’s wasting your time dear, it’s what’s best.” She concluded, just as the door opened. Who should sidle in but the man of the hour. Niles walked in with that ever-present grin on his lips, his expression cool and confident as he made his way over to you both.

“What’s this? You’ve replaced me as your tea partner, I see. If I wasn’t satisfying you, Corrin, you could’ve just said so. I can always find other ways to make tea time interesting.”

“Spare us.” Camilla rolled her eyes and set her cup down, while you took up one of your little cakes. You had yet to acknowledge, focusing on the sweet treat as you took a bite, hoping to swallow your nerves along with it.

“You don’t believe me, Princess? I could always prove it, if you’d like-”

“Come on, Niles.” You groaned, coughing down your cake as he dared to suggest such a thing. Your heart twinged at his words; how could he say a thing like that when you were standing right there? Niles patted your back as you coughed, and chuckled.

“Easy there. You’re not supposed to go that fast- you’re supposed to savor that sort of stuff, good and long.” 

“Niles, honestly. You really ought to be more aware of your words. You’re only making a bigger mess of things than you already have.” Camilla rose from her seat with a huff, her hair flipped over her shoulder. “You’re truly despicable, you know that?”

“What’d I do to you?” He mused, assuming it was her typical cold personality. He shrugged as she exited, leaving the two of you alone. “She never did like me, did she?”

“W-well, when you say things like that, surely you can understand why.”

“What, you don’t mean the insanely romantic and sweet little gestures I make all the time, do you?” He replied without a clue. You bit your lip, resisting the urge to lose your cool.

“No,” You coughed, “But I think...I think it’s something we ought to talk about. That is,” You coughed again, “I really think you should consider dialing back how much you say.”

“How much I say?” He repeated with a furrowed brow, “And what’s that supposed to mean, ‘love of my life’?” 

The mocking tone made you frown some, but you didn’t back down. You did your best to swallow the next cough you felt, pressing on.

“I mean, Niles, that you’re flirting too much. You’re spending all your time elsewhere instead of with me, and even when you are here, you’re chatting up somebody else.”

“I’m not chatting up anyone, and my flirting’s harmless. C’mon, why are you being sensitive about this now? I thought you liked my personality.”

“I liked it better when you were trying to win me over, and you dialed it back.” You retorted with another cough, your throat feeling suddenly sore. Maybe your body was trying to tell you this wasn’t the best time to have such a conversation.

Unfortunately, your husband felt differently.

“What the hells are you on about?” His eyes narrowed, and he watched you with an air of suspicion. “You never once gave any indication this sort of thing bothered you until now. You do realize that this is how I’ve been since long before I met you, right?”

“I’m well aware, but Niles that’s no excuse to-” You hacked, “N-no excuse to keep acting like an insensitive, troublemaking hooligan who can’t keep it in his pantss!”

“Now hold on-- I haven’t done a thing with anyone besides you since we got married, LOVE. You seriously want to accuse me of cheating because I don’t keep all my attention on you all the time? You tryin’ to blackmail me or something?”

“N-no, don’t be ridiculous!” You snapped back, feeling annoyance couple with discomfrt at the back of your head. Another cough reupted from your chest, which yo utapped a few times wiht your fists in a weak attempt to alleviate the fit.

Iles just rolled his eyes, and strode across the room was his arms crossed. It was very rare his arms crossed for anything other than when he flirted. However, you knew full well he was annoyed, and upset.

“Look, I haven’t touched a single person. I vowed you’d have me all to yourself, but I didn’t mean it like I couldn’t speak to anyone else. Now unless you have something to tell me, that’s how society’s gonna take it.”

“N-Niles, you really don’t get it, do you?” You pushed yourself up from your chair to face him, ignoring the sudden dizziness you felt. Fighting with your husband apparently took a lot out of you. “I don’t like it when you flirt with other people. I never minded before because you didn’t do it as much. But now whenever I turn around, your arm’s around somebody else and you’re talking them up like you’re looking to go home with them that night instead of with me!”

“So what you’re saying is, you’re jealous.”

“No! I mean- yes, but that’s not the problem!” You cried, another cough, “You’re not supposed to be so flirtatious with other people when you’re married!! You’re supposed to give your time and attention to your spouse, and not make me feel like I’m second rate compared to every other person in this gods damned army!”

“All I’m hearing out of your mouth is that you’re jealous.” Niles chuckled, “Corrin, I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to get over that.”

You were pretty sure your heart just broke.

“I married you under the pretense that you liked me for who I was. Unless there’s a deeper meaning behind why you did, whether that was to ‘keep me in check’ or ‘fix me’, or whatever other foolish ideas you have, I’m not privy to changing just because one person doesn’t like how I operate. When you married me, you knew what you were getting into. You don’t get to change your mind now just because it’s starting to bother you.”

“Niles-”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m a little, uh- yeah, no, I’m seriously pissed off. I’m gonna go for a bit and let you cool down, and maybe when everyone’s back to being reasonable human beings, we can try this conversation thing, again.”

“N-Niles, wait.”

“Unless you’re gonna tell me you didn’t mean it, which we both know you aren’t, I’m out.”

“...Ni…”

He had barely turned his back and headed for the door before you suddenly collapsed on the floor. He whipped around at the sound of a heavy thud, and glared down at you.

“Hey.” He cautiously approached when you didn’t respond. Your body was shaking. “Hey!”

Niles dropped to your side and turned you over, realizing how pale your skin had become. Your face contorted with pain, and a trickle of blood dripped from your lip.

“Corrin?!” He felt a shot of panic, lifting your trembling body without a second to waste. He burst from the room and shouted for a healer, that the princess was hurt and needed help.

Jakob was the first to respond.

“What in the hells did you do to her?!” He shouted accusingly at Niles, who carted you back to the bed. The butler had never been fond of the man. Niles was starting to understand why.

“Nothing- she was fine one second and the next she hit the floor.” Niles said through gritted teeth, “What’s wrong with her?”

“How am I supposed to know? I just got here!! You’re the only one who was with her when she collapsed- your flimsy story isn’t helping your case either, you brute!”

“Forget the story, just fix my wife.” Niles snapped, an uncomfortable sensation of worry overwhelming his senses.

His worries were overturned by a sudden flurry of healers and siblings alike, Camilla having rushed back with Elise and Leo in tow, and a very worried Xander right behind them. There were healers all around you, and there was no room for Niles. 

He bit his lip as he escaped outside, leaning against the wall of the treehouse with nothing but worry in his heart.

Why had you suddenly dropped like that? Had you gotten sick without telling him you were feeling bad? Or was it something more serious? Why did it have to happen right after you argued with him? You weren’t clever enough to manipulate him- that wouldn’t do.

No, it was serious. The way everyone was acting, it was as if you were going to die. He sucked his teeth at the thought, an uncomfortable hollowness in his chest. You weren’t allowed to die, not before him. Just the idea of it made him want to curl up and die, himself.

“Niles?” Leo’s voice drew his attention, the young prince looking more distraught than usual. “It’s poison.”

His eyes grew wide. “...What?”

“She was poisoned. Jakob suspected it was the tea, until he noticed the cakes were different from what he usually has served for her. Azama tested it, and it was poisoned.”

“What is it?” He pressed, “Can we cure it? She’s...she’s going to be okay, isn’t she?”

Leo’s frown deepened. “I...I honestly don’t know. Azama’s working on the antidote, but there’s no telling how much of a dose she got before she collapsed.”

“All that coughing earlier...when she was upset…” He breathed, his heart thundering in his chest. 

“She was upset?” Leo questioned, and Niles nodded, swallowing thickly.

“We were arguing about something foolish, and she started coughing...w-when I turned to leave, that’s when she fell, and...gods, Corrin.” He buried his face in his hands, hiding the grimace on his lips. The shame he felt.

“...If Corrin was arguing with you about something, it must not have been foolish. She’s not one to argue.” He pointed out, “Even with you.”

Niles resisted the urge to snap back. He knew it was true; you had always been so patient, even with him. He had finally found a way to break that patience, and as a result, you were… He shook his head, eyes on the floor. He could lose you.

He couldn't live without you. You couldn’t leave him. Not if the last things you said to each other were heated words. He pulled his hands through his hair, feeling the hopelessness rise in his chest. He needed you, and he knew that was the truth. 

He was just too scared to admit it. 

Niles was left to worry on his own for a long while. It wasn’t until the sun fell that he was called on, Elise ushering him in and looking absolutely exhausted.

“She should be okay. You called us just at the right time- we got an antidote mixed up and we’ve given her, and she’s been responding well. She’s actually awake, lucky for us!” 

“She’s up?” Niles echoed, feeling his heart pick up. “So I can visit her, right?” 

Elise giggled, “You sure can. Just don’t be too long- she’ll need to rest again after we give her another dose of the antidote. It makes a girl real drowsy, after all.”

Niles didn’t waste a second as he returned to the bedroom, his gaze fixed on the lone figure in bed. His wife. His beautiful, precious wife who he loved and couldn’t live without. She looked up at him, but didn’t spare him the usual smile. He didn’t have one, either.

How could he, after almost losing you?

“Corrin,” He came to the bedside, his whisper a breath in the air. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better.” You admitted, sparing him a glance when he wrapped his hand around yours. “They said I’ll make a full recovery. Xander, he...he told me they’d have the person who did this found and taken care of by the time I’m back to normal.”

“It might be sooner once I get looking, too.” Niles murmured, carding his fingers through your hair. “Corrin...I’m sorry.”

“What?” You stared at him, honestly shocked. You never thought you’d hear those words fall from Niles’ mouth. But he shook his head, squeezing your hand.

“I’m sorry, for all this. For upsetting you, for arguing with you...for letting something like this happen. It’s my fault for everything falling apart, all because I didn’t want to listen to you. I wasn’t thinking things through when I was acting the way I was.”

“You mean how you always are?” You pointed out, “T-that’s not something you can really help, love. I know that’s just how you’ve always been. I knew that, deep down, when we got married. I shouldn’t have tried to make you change just because I didn’t like it.”

“No, you should have. It’s not like I’m single, anymore. I can’t just do and say what I want, because I have to think about you, too. You’re my wife. If my eyes are anywhere, they should be on you.” 

“Niles…” You breathed his name, feeling your heart soften at his confession. He lifted your hand to his lips, looking at you with such intensity you were almost shy.

“I was scared. Scared to let myself really love you, to be completely open and vulnerable with you. That’s why I didn’t change after we got married.” 

“You were scared to let me in.” You nodded in understanding. Niles’ life had been terribly difficult, that much you knew. He never told you what happened, certainly not with his eye or all those scars that littered his body, but he it was all there.

Maybe someday he would tell you the truth. But until that moment came, you were content to accept his explanation, and thread your fingers with his as he pressed on.

“Unfortunately, that’s the truth. I just figured things should keep going the way they always have, because it was impossible for me to accept that someone as beautiful and kind and...and perfect, to be completely honest, could actually love a dirty old troublemaker like me. You know it’s true, too.”

“To be fair, it’s because you’re a dirty old troublemaker that drew me to you in the first place.” You pointed out with a small smile, which relieved him. Knowing your spirits were lifting meant he was doing something right (for once).

‘“I love you, Corrin. I’m gonna keep my eyes on you, and you alone. I want to try and change.”

“Just trying is all I could ask for.” You sniffled, “A-and I’ll do my best to be patient with you. I know you can’t just flip the switch in a day. I’ll wait as long as it takes for us to be really okay.”

“We will be,” He promised as he leaned down, and pressed his lips to your forehead. “As soon as we take care of this mess, it’ll all be better.”

Niles stayed with you as long as he could, holding you and talking with you about every little thing. He doted as you slept, waiting patiently and sparing barely a flirtatious word for any other person besides you. 

It wasn’t long before the perpetrator was caught, as promised. It was your first day out of bed and Jakob informed you the dastard had been found. Not only that, but it was Niles who tracked him down, himself.

Naturally, the first thing you did when you got out of bed was run to your husband and give him the best hug you could manage.

At least, until your unused legs wobbled and let you know that this might not have been the best idea. 

Niles was, of course, happy to carry you back to your room so you could try and recover your mobility properly.

This meant lots of him helping you walk, whether alongside you, or catching you as you hobbled to meet him. Of course, when he was feeling particularly creative, he had a whole host of other ways to get your body moving and blood pumping.

While all that was well and good (definitely good), what made your recovery worth everything was seeing Niles’ eyes only on you.

Whenever you walked with him, his arm was linked with yours, his focus trained on the path before you or those “gorgeous, bright eyes” he always said you had. He worked quite hard on keeping his mouth shut around others, too, fortunately.

Though it ended up making it so you had to endure more of his filthy teasing whenever you were together. He had to take it out on someone, you supposed.

You were glad it was just you.


End file.
